Heated moment at the lake
by Full Moon Yue
Summary: Chocolat is cooling off in the private lake Pierre comes and the real action begins. This is base of 5 years later after Chocolat and Pierre got to together after the whole anime


Sitting in the private lake that no one in the world knew about Chocolat closed her eyes. The coldness of the water cooling off her still hot skin relaxing her. Pierre quietly undressed and slipped into the lake swimming silently like a fish. She opened her eyes as she felt his hands slowly sliding up her legs.

As he moved closer his eyes became more intense watching her. The way he watched her, reminded her of how a predator would watch its pray before attacking. For reasons unknown to her the idea of this excited her. Causing a tight tingling to start in her lower abdomen.

She had a strange urge to move away as if trying to avoid any contact. She watched him closely as he moved toward to her. She moved back only to be stopped by the side of the spring.

As Piere got closer the urge to get away became stronger. She had not felt this urge before when they where close together. She could only guess it had something to do with her since she was now the queen and he was her king.

Jumping out of the lake she landed softly on the floor close by. A small evil grin crossed his face as he saw her land. " So you wish to play." He said as he moved to the side close to her. As he stepped out of the lake she started to move away when he vanished from sight.

When she turned she was startled as her nose was touching his. Before she could move away he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him. " Did you think you could escape me?" The amusement could be heard in his voice. He could feel the heat of her body radiating off of her when he pushed her against the ground.

" Well you know how it is. Sometimes you just feel the need to get away." She could feel his hands as he lightly traced over her sides. His warm breath glide on her neck as he lightly kissed and nibbled on it. " Your body tells me of many needs." He whispered close to her ear. He traced her jaw as he slowly moved his lips toward hers.

He pulled her head back as he lightly tugged her hair. " Would you deny your husband . Who save you all though times you tried to stop the evil side of me and my fan club that didn't want you to be at my side ?" He said as he looked into her green eyes. He knew the depths of her feeling due to what she gave up. He knew the pain she suffered because it was for him.

Even with all he had learned all of her emotions, he was still unsure of how to say what he felt. He hoped with her knowing how much he hated the battle between them when he was controlled and almost gave up everything because of that.

Chocolat's eyes went wide as she gasp. When he spoke of the fight that she fought for his heart she now realized how he felt for her and how it was a big surprise to anyone that they went out on a date when they got back to the normal world than the world of witches and warlocks." You said you would never look back after what happened. You almost destroy our world and yet you almost lost everything you love. Why are you tel...?" Her voice trailed off as she realized what he was really trying to say to her.

Reaching up she caressed his cheek, a soft smile on her face. " Never." As his lips came down to hers she heard him whisper "Be mine for all eternity" just before their lips meet. Parting her lips, he slid his tongue in exploring the sweetness her lips held secret from all others but him.

Her arms slid around his neck and her leg encircled his. Slowly his hands rubbed over her sides to her bottom lifting her up, her legs wrapped around his waist as he deepened their kiss. Feeling her warm naked body next to his only drove him deeper in his desire.

Carrying her to their bedroom, he laid her down, his body following hers. He knew it wasn't needed but his honor demanded it. Braking their kiss he looked at her. " You are sure this is what you want? You will be mine."

Instead of answering she raised her head kissing him once again, her hands pulling him down to her. As his hand moved over her heated skin it sent small chills through her. He felt her slightly arch to his touch as he caressed her breast and rolled her nipple between his fingers.

Slowly kissing as line between her breast he left a warm wet trail. She lightly gasp as he took her nipple into his mouth and teased it with his tongue. Her heart slightly speeds up. She could feel his hand as it moved over her letting the nail drag on her soft skin.

Down her side over her hip, the light squeezing and caressing of the back of her leg as he pulled it to him, while he straddled the other. His hip slowly moving letting his manhood softly rub on her hip.

she wrapped her leg over him. Looked up at him, her fingers gently entangling in his hair. She could feel his hardness as it grew on her hip. She gasp and bit her bottom lip as his hand cupped her womanhood. Her moistened lips tingled in anticipation of what she knew was to come.

He felt her hip involuntarily move to his touch and her own need. Making him smile as he continued the teasing of her nipples. Her eyes closed as he slipped a finger between her wet swollen lips and found her bundle of nerves that hid behind them. She swallowed hard and her mouth wet dry as he massaged her.

As he rubbed her wet lips, his finger slowly slid into her hot waiting cavern. Her breathing slightly changed with the sweet sensation it gave her. He could feel how tight she was as he slipped another finger into her slowly.

Looking up at her he watched as she silently gasp and moaned at what he was doing. The slow pace at which he was moving in and out of her only made her body want more.

As her hips started to move he raised up whispering in her ear. " Tell me what you want Chocolat." He asked as he added a 3rd finger making her softly moan. " You.. I want you Pierre please."

" This will hurt a little but I promise it will not last long." While he spoke he spread her legs as he positioned himself above her. Moving slowly he entered her a little more each time he went forward. His eyes closed feeling her muscles gliding over his hardness.

The constrictions of her muscles squeezing and pulling on him as he moved. The slow pace he was moving was maddening, painful even as his own body screamed for the sweet release that he knew was to come, but he continued and waited unwavering in his pace.

He watched as she silently moaned. Bending down he placed his lips on hers kissing her passionately. Pulling back his hips he quickly thrust forward, braking her womanhood. His body froze deep inside of her letting her get use to the intrusion of him. He whispered soft words of apologises and comfort as tears feel from the edges of her eyes.

His body screamed to move but still he refused to till she was ready. Soon he felt her hips move, letting him know it was alright to go on. His body screamed to drive deeper into her, to take her for all she was worth but his mind wouldn't let him.

He knew this was her first time, he didn't want to scare or cause her more pain. He knew soon it would be time and then he could have his mate and forfil all her desires as she became a woman.

His pace slow and even. The longer they went the more she found her mind fogged over, unable to think of the world outside of their room. Her body moved keeping pace with his. Their hips meeting as if one coming together.

As her breathing deepened, her body told of many things, even though she had not spoke them. Pulling back to the point of almost leaving her, he thrust forward deep inside of her. Her body arched as she moan out softly.

Her legs wrapped around him silently begging him for more as they pulled and squeezed his hips. Leaning forward he whispered " Tell me what you want." As he spoke he pushed deeper into her.

The tightness in her abdomen feeling as if not relieved soon she would scream. " Fast more please." She manged to say between her broken breaths. Increasing his speed and deepening his strokes, he wanted to take her so badly, but still his mind held him back.

With each soft moan she made his resolve slowly melted away. The feeling of her claws lightly digging into his shoulder and back. The sight of her breast as they moved, the soft moans was driving him wild with desire to ravish the body that laid withering under him.

Her back arched as she cried out. " Pierre please." What resolve he had left snapped with her plea. He thrust hard and deep within her as his speed increased. Finely he knew he could take her the way he wanted.

" Is this what you want?" He asked as he thrust deep within her time after time. " Yes." She cried out in the pure pleasure of the sensations that was now going through her body. With each moan she made his speed would increase. Soon she was able to keep pace with his thrust.

He could feel her walls starting to contract around his hardened muscle but he wasn't ready for her to have her release yet. He pulled out of her flipping her over on her hands and knees. He slammed deep inside of her filling her completely with himself.

She lightly cried out his name as her head flew back. His head went back as he felt her muscles contracting around him once again. Making him softly moan as his own body begged to be released. Grabbing her shoulder he slammed into her time after time going deep taking her for all that he could.

He could feel both their release as they neared. Flipping her over onto her back he slammed into her again. She moaned each time he would thrust forward. Her breaths became hard and shallow.

She screamed out his name as she climaxed. Her back arched and hand dug into the sheets in tight fist as wave after wave of sensations washed over her. Finely he let his body have what it had been crying out for. He loudly moaned out her name as he climaxed filling her deep inside with his hot seed.

After getting out of the afteraffects of their orgasm Pierre imbrace Chocolat to his chest. Chocolat place her hand on his chest slowly nodding off to sleep. "Chocolat ?" "Yes Pierre" "I love you " "I love you too" Pierre and Chocolat fell asleep in each others arms, legs tangle together.

* * *

AN: This is my own ending of what happen after Pierre got back to normal and chocolat and him are together this is about 5 years later

I dont own Sugar Sugar Rune that belongs to its creator

Hope you enjoyed


End file.
